


Homing Effect

by scftsun



Series: The Incredible Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hidden Powers, High School, M/M, Minor Violence, Science Humour, Secrets, science puns, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftsun/pseuds/scftsun
Summary: Simply a Nomin/Jaemjen fic in which... Jaemin realises he has telekinesis and Lee Jeno just happens to be a telepath that sees when Jaemin unlocks his ability. Upon having to keep the secret of their abilities from everyone else and a constant force bonding them together, a series of chaotic events ensue.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the powers within this series are from different universes. varying from dc, marvel, anime, cartoons and such. the information of the powers are from the powerlifting wikia. i might do further research depending on future chapters, but for now, enjoy this little creation of mine.

_ Stupid light, stop flickering.  _ Jaemin thought as he annoyingly gazed at the swinging pendant lamp about a metre away from their table.

 

“And so the outermost shells are called valence shells.” The chemistry goes on as Jaemin fail to pay attention.

 

_ Stop it! I can’t pay attention!  _ He continues to mentally yell at the inanimate object as if it would obey his petty command. Jaemin had stopped writing down notes about 15 minutes ago when he had first noticed the moving light. To his surprise, no else seemed to mind the random spikes of light. To be fair, he wouldn’t have minded the flickering himself if the light wasn’t hitting his eye magically. 

_ I SAID STOP! _   Jaemin whispers furiously as his brows furrow. Somehow the teacher had heard Jaemin’s whisper and approached the almond haired boy.

 

“Mr Na, since you seem to be knowledgeable of our topic today, why don’t you tell what is Silver’s Symbol, why it is called that and do write on the board, what the electron configuration of it as well.” The teacher snaps. Jaemin’s pupils shake, he got lost after the teacher said symbol.  _ WHAT DO I DO?! I HAVEN’T BEEN PAYING ATTENTION! I HAVEN’T EVEN WRITTEN ANY NOTES! _ Jaemin mentally panics as the whole class waits for his answer.

 

From the back of the class, a scoff can be heard only by someone who has super-hearing. _ Na Jaemin, huh? _   The boy continues to eye Jaemin as everyone did. The room was dead silent still waiting for Jaemin’s answer. Just as the teacher was about to turn around and nag the whole class about daydreaming and reports about not paying attention in class. Jaemin cleared his throat.

 

“Unlike other elements within the Periodic table, silver’s symbol is Ag. It is one of the few elements that use its Latin name- its original name, to make up the symbol. In silver’s case, it’s Argentum.” The almond haired boy briefly pauses and heads to the whiteboard, “It’s electronic configuration is 1s^ 2, 2s^ 2, 2p^ 6, 3s^ 2, 3p^ 6, 3d^ 10, 4s^ 2, 4p^ 6, 4d^ 10, 5s^ 1 .” Jaemin recites as he writes. As he finishes he looks back at his class, with everyone having a dumbfounded look, painted on their faces. All except a raven-haired boy at the back smirking. _The heck just happened? Did a kind-hearted nerd possess my body just to answer that?_ The almond haired boy asked himself. 

 

As if on cue, the bell goes off and immediately everyone heads out, gossiping about Jaemin answering back to the Chemistry terror teacher. The teacher quietly goes back to pack up their notes. As Jaemin packs his books and pens up, he glances over the pendant lamp. To his curiosity, the pendant is stationary. “Wonder when that stopped swinging.” He mindlessly murmurs as he heads out of the classroom. 


	2. Milkshakes and Tteokbokki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin visits the local milkshake bar after school and jeno's just there to mess with him

It’s been months since Jaemin’s discovery of his power. Every now and then, he likes to double check that he’s not hallucinating and actually can move objects with his mind. Last week he made the wheely bin move so one of his juniors would have time to run away from a bully. This Monday, he moved a stone in the way of one of his seniors because they were bad mouthing a boy from his chemistry class. Weirdly enough, Jaemin always sees the raven-haired boy from his chemistry class. Somehow the boy would always be around when Jaemin would use his powers.

 

On his way to the milkshake bar, Jaemin realised he was yet again being followed. He didn’t find it creepy nor uncomfortable- actually, it made him feel safe. It made him feel as if he was being watched out for. Though, that doesn’t stop Jaemin from moving pebbles to make the boy following him, trip even so slightly.

 

The bell rings, “Welcome to The Lucky Star!” the regular boy who served Jaemin, greeted out.

 

As Jaemin sat down on his usual spot, the employee gave him a menu. “Aren’t you early today Nana?” His regular waiter points out.

 

“Ah, yeah. I don’t have any homework tonight, only Student Council reports to write up but those are due next Thursday so yeah…” Just as the waiter was about to reply the bell at the door rings.

 

“Welcome to The Lucky Star!” The Chinese boy skates towards the entrance. “Table for one?” He continues.

 

Jaemin continues to go through the menu but concludes he’ll just get his usual order. He raises his hand and the young waiter skates back to him. “A dairy-free cookies and cream milkshake, thanks.”

 

“So Lele, any news lately?” Jaemin asks his waiter. The younger boy looks up as if trying to recall something, “Not really, just the same old boring life.” Chenle pulls a weird look which makes Jaemin laugh. They chat for a while until Chenle remembers Jaemin actually ordered something and skates away.

 

As Jaemin looks around, his eyes land on the boy sitting in the booth behind him, He soon realises that it’s the same boy who has been following him around and the same boy who is in most of his classes. The young boy tries to think back at all the people he’s interacted with and not once does he remember talking to this moai looking boy. Jaemin pouts but immediately smiles as Chenle comes back with a milkshake on his hand.

 

“A dairy-free cookies and cream milkshake and a side dish of tteokbokki,” Chele leans in and whispers, “on the house.” And winks. He places Jaemin’s order in front of him and skates away to another customer. Just as Jaemin picks up the chopsticks, he remembers the boy behind him. A smile stretches across Jaemin as a thought comes across his head, _Go talk to him_ , he tells himself.

 

Jaemin picks up his plate and milkshake and walks over to the booth that was originally behind his usual spot. He sits across the boy who had sat there before him.

 

To the boy’s surprise, Jaemin speaks up, “Do you have an actual life or does it just consist of following me everywhere?”

 

The boy stays quiet. _This boy is so weird…_ Jaemin thinks to himself.

 

“Just because I’m quiet doesn’t mean I’m weird. Not everyone likes talking.” The boy finally answers back. Jaemin raises his eyebrows, _How does he know I think he's weird?_

 

“It’s plastered across your face, Mr Na.” The boy picks up a pair of chopsticks and steals one of Jaemin’s tteokbokki.

 

“My name is Jeno if you were wondering.” The boy winks, while Jaemin is seated across him, unable to say anything.

 

“So… Jeno… I have a question for you.” Jaemin finally thinks of something to say, “Why do I keep following you?” Jeno finishes his sentence for him. Jaemin immediately frowns and jolts his head back. _Why does he keep doing that?_

 

“Y’know, you’re very interesting Jaemin.” Jeno continues,

 

“How do you know my name?” With his face still plastered with a frown, Jaemin now crosses his arms.

 

“Interesting, but dumb.”

 

With a scrunched face, Jaemin chooses to ignore Jeno’s remarks and focuses on his milkshake. _Tch, this guy’s rude. I can’t believe I even sat here to talk to him. He’s so… so… so handsome!_

 

“WHAT?!” Jaemin says aloud after realising what he was thinking of. He looks at Jeno, who then gives him a forced smile. The corner of his mouth twitches as he goes back to drinking his milkshake.

 

_What just happened? I definitely do not think he’s handsome! I mean how could my brain even think such things! He’s rude and weird and he’s just so... breathtaking!_

 

Somehow Jaemin’s first instinct was to look at Jeno, who seemed to be enjoying the free tteokbokki. The brown haired boy scoffs out loud, “Excuse me, that’s my tteokbokki.” he snaps as he pulls the plate back to his side.

 

Jeno immediately pulls it back and takes another piece with a smile. As Jaemin tried to get the plate back his hand stopped mid-air. His eyes widen as he looked up to Jeno who was enjoying the tteokbokki Chenle gave him. Jaemin didn’t know what was going on with himself today but his body was not going to stop him from eating the free snack he was given.

 

 _COME TO ME!_ Jaemin mentally orders the plate and it immediately moves. His arm feels light and he realises he could move it again. He smiles triumphantly as he eats the tteokbokki.

 

“So that’s all you can do? What a shame… I got too over excited when I found out you have powers too.” Jeno speaks up. Jaemin looks up with his mouth full of tteokbokki.

 

Immediately Jaemin sees a vision of him in chemistry class intensely staring at a pendant lamp. Just before the teacher comes up to him, Jaemin sees the pendant stopping. He hears a scoff out of nowhere and a voice speaking, _Na Jaemin huh?_

  
Jaemin snaps out of the vision just to find Jeno finishing up the free snacks and the milkshake. Jaemin’s eyes shake as his mind trails off… _Jeno is the coolest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's weird having a milkshake bar serve tteokbokki, but hey i hope a place like that actually exists! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry if there are some mistakes, this is unrevised.


	3. Eyes and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin just wants to finish the minutes to the student council's last meeting and Jeno just wants some quality time with his pal, Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter after being gone for so long! also, i changed the title and summary of this fic! hope you guys enjoy ~

Upon meeting Jeno, Jaemin learnt many things. 1. Jeno doesn't like talking yet he always nags Jaemin about using his abilities in smarter manners. 2. There’s an overwhelming stigma against supers and their abilities from everyone that doesn’t possess abilities 3. Jeno always somehow finds Jaemin no matter the circumstance. Which leads to right now, Jaemin’s in the School Council room typing up the minutes from today’s meeting. As he was furiously tapping against the keyboard as if his life depended on it, he hears the room’s door slide open. He was too busy typing to even steal a glance from the boy that opened the door. “Wow, aren’t you a busy boy?” The boy speaks up and finally, Jaemin looks up.

 

With a Cheshire smile, there stood Lee Jeno leaning against the door frame, looking as devilishly handsome as ever. The younger lets out an exasperated sigh and diverts his attention back to the computer screen, “What do you want Lee? Too bored from video games that you decided to annoy me?” Jaemin mutters, eyes not leaving the screen in front of him. “Well, that’s one way to put it. Or maybe I just want to see the student council's pride. Their secretary, Mr Na Jaemin?" The raven-haired boy enters the room and the door slams behind him, he immediately looks back. “Sorry,” Jaemin speaks up again in between of his typing. “So you’re learning how to multitask, very impressive.” The older boy muses as he picks up the notebook next to Jaemin’s computer, he flicks to a random page and reads a section of writing. Just as he was about to read the second paragraph, the book suddenly gets yanked out of the boy’s hands by thin air and falls down back on the desk due to gravity. “What? Is it your diary?” the older boy teases but the light blush on the almond-haired boy’s cheeks was enough evidence that the older’s guess was in fact, correct. A smile stretches across Jeno’s face when he realises the power he has over Jaemin, “today was so boring, that Jeno dude was following me again.” the older recites what he saw from the book.

 

Jaemin lets out a shriek once he realises that Jeno actually read the content of the book, he gets up from his chair and his eyebrows furrow while staring at the older boy. “My friends keep saying he’s creepy and that they find him weird,” Jeno says as he tries to move closer to Jaemin, however being surprised by the fact that Jaemin’s holding him down in one place. The raven-haired boy rolls his eyes and he continues to recite Jaemin’s diary off the top of his head. “Some of them even say that I should tell Jeno to stop because they’re THAT bothered by him. But honestly speaking I-

 

“DON’T CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE!” Jaemin nervously shouts over the top of Jeno’s voice. “And why is that?” the older playfully teases, obviously pushing Jaemin’s buttons. “I-It’s personal!” The younger’s voice quivers as he says aloud his thoughts. Jeno bites the inside of his cheeks in hopes of stopping himself from cooing at how cute Jaemin looked opposite him. He clears his throat and scoffs, “fine, jeez.” With a sigh of relief, the younger releases Jeno from his mental grip and sits back down. Jaemin continues typing the minutes, and Jeno sits next to him quietly. The older boy thinks of the almond-haired boy’s handwriting on the book, he closes his eyes, focusing on visualising the writing. Trying to process the mental download he made earlier. 

 

 

> _But honestly speaking I don’t want him to go away, whenever I feel him following me or staring at me… Even if it feels intimidating, I feel safe._

 

His eyes forces open in slight disbelief. He looks at the boy next to him, quickly tapping on the keyboard, producing quick smart words on the document he's working on. Jeno smiles to himself as he examines the boy next to him. Jaemin’s almond hair was slightly dishevelled, Jeno guesses it’s probably from the younger’s frustration, that he ruffles his own hair when a sentence doesn’t work well or when he can’t remember a certain topic from the meeting. The younger’s eyebrows slightly furrowed from the pure concentration on the screen, his eyes not leaving the screen. Jaemin had probably been so used to typing that his hands automatically know where a certain letter in the keyboard was located. Jeno’s smile grew wider when he realised that Jaemin’s ears were almost beet red, he figured it was probably from a mix of embarrassment from what had happened and nervousness due to Jeno’s close proximity to the boy. The older boy tears his eyes away from the working boy next to him and decides to close his eyes.

 

\--

 

It was already 5:28 pm when Jaemin finishes everything he was working on. He stands from his seat and stretches his back. Upon stretching he steals a glance towards Jeno’s direction, remembering that the older boy had indeed, not yet left his side. Jaemin packs his belongings and stands in front of the sleeping boy in front of him.

 

To say that Jeno asleep was not as handsome as he was awake was an utter lie. Jeno’s features look softer, his eyebrows low, his eyes shut. The younger boy bent down to further examine the boy in front of him. Jaemin noticed how long Jeno’s lashes were, he also noticed the mole on the raven boy’s right cheekbone. Jaemin smiled to himself, _if he always looked like this, maybe I’d actually fall for him,_  he thought.

 

Just as he was about to stand back straight and wake the older from his slumber, he was suddenly yanked down. Meeting the eyes in front of him, Jaemin blinked rapidly from his nervousness, he took one obvious gulp and stared at the boy’s beautiful chocolate eyes. Eyes so dark, you could get lost in them, and that was what Jaemin was, lost. He was so lost in Jeno’s eyes, his brain didn’t even process the close proximity of their faces. All Jaemin could think of was how beautiful dark brown eyes were. “Like what you see?” He hears in his head. Suddenly like a truck hitting him, Jaemin’s body flies across the room, his back hitting one of the cabinets. The younger groans in pain. Just like that, Jeno stands up and stretches his neck and back and he had the audacity to look at Jaemin right in the eye and winks with that Cheshire smile of his.


End file.
